


Cherry Blossom Gem

by Mellow_Park



Category: VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: But he's dressed like a princess, Drama, Emperor Namjoon, Fluff, Guard Leo, Guard Ravi, He's a guy though, Historical References, I have no idea how historical east asia was like but here I am, M/M, Prince Hakyeon, This is a fanfic don't get triggered, cherry blossom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:44:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellow_Park/pseuds/Mellow_Park
Summary: The Kingdom of Illsan had been moving forward to conquer the capitol of the grand land of South Korea, Seoul, after the former Emperors death. Unknown to many, the Cherry Blossom Palace that stood at the center of the flourishing capitol, harbored a Gem more beautiful than the world could bring forth.





	Cherry Blossom Gem

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hBWgQT6vMjE

Kim Namjoon had taken pride in what his Army had achieved in the little time that passed between two full moon cycles. The capitol was under their control, days of war and death have brought them to the front gates of the impenetrable fortress the Cherry Blossom Palace was said to be. The black and rose colored walls of the former Emperors castle had always stood for strength and beauty, promising a blooming future to the young nation they had founded. 

The soon to be named Emperor walked through the halls of the palace that he would call home soon, the wood not making a single sound beneath his feet. He was followed by six of his most trusted guardians, wanting to scout out for himself if there was a single of the former Kingdoms men still hidden from their sight. They had worked their way down and were now on the first floor, Namjoons lips curving in the faintest hint of a smile as he regarded the secret harden inside the castle. 

It was said that two decades before this time, the former Emperors wife had planted every seed in the garden herself and asked the Gods to let them grow within three days so she could protect her unborn child from the sternness of her husband and spare it the sight of the Concubines that walked through the castle as if it were their house. The tall Cherry Blossom trees, that seemed to forever carry lush green leaves and bloom in rose blossom even in deep winter, were the only ones who would be able to tell the tale of such encounter. 

"It seems there is nobody here. I will see if there is a human soul left in the garden, you shall join the others in preparing the banquet" The second Namjoon finished speaking the six guards bowed and left his side, leaving the future Emperor to wander into the garden by himself. The trees gave shade from the underforgiving heat of the summer sun, clouded the sky and grew close together as if to purposely make walking through impossible. The earth was covered in the fainting rose of dying petals, yet itadded to create the most beautiful of sceneries he could have imagined. 

Namjoon did not expect to heaar hushed voices between the trees, almost covered by the tweeting of the birds. holding the handle of his sword he advanced, slowly walking further and further into the seemingly endless maze of Cherry Blossom trees. No painting, no story and no lore could have prepared him for the sight in front of his eyes as he seemed to have reached the center of the garden. 

A Meadow, covevered in pink cherry blossom petals with few specs of green grass left to see, was home to a small house of red and pink colour. Two Guards stood before the entrance, swords in hands, apparently on the lookout for intruders like Namjoon was one. 

"Tawkwoon, Wonshik, I don't require protection. I am fine on my own" Spoke a voice, sweeter than honey to Namjoons ears, closely followed by the arrival of yet another person. A woman stepped outside of the house, more beautiful than any other Namjoon had ever laid eyes on. She had short, black hair that seemed to reflect the sunlight, tanned skin that seemed to accent her dark brown, large eyes, full pink lips and a surprisingly tall statue for a woman. Her dress was black with a dark red skirt, rose petals drawn carefully on the fabric. A princess, the dead Emperors daughter most likely. She was beautiful. 

"The palace is under attack, Prince. We cannot leave you unprotected. We will wait until night to leave the palace behind" The taller of the guards spoke, turning to the- prince? A man? What man would wear such fine dresses and be more beautiful than the Gods themselves? What sense did it make for a man to look so frail and fine, fit to decorate a mans side more than the most beautiful of women? It did not matter. Namjoon wanted her- him. Such beauty could not be let free.

"Wonshik, I will not leave behind the palace that has given me home and shelter. Even if it will cost my life I will remain here and fulfil my duty as prince. The people would never accept me as their leader, but I will not leave them to believe I died without defending what my father created, a land of peace and happiness" The prince spoke resolute to the guard, moving fully outside the house and looking out into the small forest that was created for him alone. 

The winds rose, the petals falling from the trees and lifting of the ground. A prince had never looked more regal before in the face of danger and imminent death, beautiful and strong hearted. A single flower, that must have fallen from the trees, landed delicately in the princes hands, Namjoons lips pulling into the same, soft smile as the princes' own. 

"I will protect the Cherry Blossoms my mother has planted for me and the Palace my father has built for me, the peace heaven has bestowed upon us" The prince spoke once again, turning back to look at his two guards with an expression only describably as the face of sadness. A promise that cannot be kept by his own power, a promise that will mean his death, a promise that he will never keep. Yet the guards bow to the foolish prince, proud of his words, of the responsibility he has chosen to take. 

Namjoon stepped out of hiding and onto the meadow, greeted with a gasp and yells to go in hiding. He dropped his sword on the ground, raising his hands to show his good will. He was not here to fight or kill, he simply wanted to come closer to the Prince that stole his heart at first sight.

"I come in peace, Rightful Emperor of Southern Korea. My name is Kim Namjoon, future Emperor of the land you can call your own. I have come to take your place, to reign over this land as your father had done before his ascend to the heavens" He spoke slowly, regarding the Princes face as it morphed from fearful to guarded. The scowl didn't suit his fine features, but Namjoon would make it disappear. He let his hands fall back to his sides, now but a few steps away from the Prince. 

"Did you come to kill me, Kim Namjoon?" The Prince asked in a tone that was so unbefitting for his beautiful voice, Namjoon shaking his head at the accusation. "I cannot kill someone as beautiful as yourself, however I heard that you will not flee the palace regardless of my words. I have an offer to you instead. Reign by my side as my wife and my partner. I do not wish to make this land one where peace has no place, but to protect the values your father has taught our people" 

The Prince looked into his eyes, seeming to test his sincerity. Namjoon would not lie to the beautiful flower before him, he wanted him by his side to make him shine brighter than the full moon. The Prince was more beautiful than any Gem the world could create and knowing such a gem would be his own was enough to have him overlook the that the Prince was not a Princess. It seemed that hours passed with just the two of them looking at one another, before the prince nodded and held the flower he had caught earlier out to Namjoon. 

"Very well. I will become your wife if you promise me you will protect these trees, the palace they grow in and the smiles of the people that will never see them" Namjoon smiled, taking the Cherry Blossom from the Princes hands before placing it in his raven coloured hair. 

"I promise I will protect all of those. May I know the name of the man I can now call my own?" 

"My name is Cha Hakyeon" 


End file.
